lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey Company
The Grey Company was a large company that originally consist of 31 Rangers of the North. It was formed during the final years of the Third Age. In the War of the Ring, more than 6000 Dúnedain Men of the North were recuited by Halbarad and Aragorn. Led by Halbarad Dúnadan and the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, these Rangers were considered the best mortal fighters in Middle-earth. History Battle of Lam Nheong On February 29, TA 3000, the Grey Company was first established by Halbarad Dúnadan during the time of the Battle of Lam Nheong. More than 31 Rangers were part of the company, including those that were members of the Strikers. War of the Ring When the War of the Ring began in TA 3002, Halbarad, Maia, Elladrien, and Pelisor planned on gathering a number of Rangers to expand their company and fight beside their Chieftain Aragorn after they received a message from Lady Galadriel, who requested that they come to his aid. Seeing that 6000 would not be enough, Halbarad traveled through the every parts in the region of Eriador to gather allies. While Aragorn was with the Fellowship of the Ring and traveled south near the Misty Mountains, Halbarad Dúnadan and his army arrived to Rivendell where they requested Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen for aid to support in the defense of Gondor and Rohan while the rest of the Rangers, including Beretar and Encalion, had to stay behind to defend Arnor and guard the borders of Shire, Bree, and other places in the region. They bring advice from Elrond, and a banner was made by Arwen. Their horses were strong and proud but rough-haired. As their name implied, they were given cloaks or mantles of grey colour and carried no symbols. Along with 4000 Elves of Rivendell, both companies were soon joined by Paladin Took II, who brought an army of 2000 Shire-hobbits of the Hobbitry-in-arms to support in their cause after they received a message from the Wizard Radagast the Brown. Together, the three armies rode through the plains of Rohan and reached Dunharrow by morning of March 7 where they finally met up with Lord Aragorn and King Théoden Ednew, who had an army of 8000 Rohirrim soldiers to prepare for war against the armies of Mordor. After Aragorn left with Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli Lockbearer to take the Paths of the Dead, Rangers of Grey Company, including their leader, all stayed behind to support in the defense of Gondor. Arriving from the northern side of Gondor, the Grey Company and other forces were joined by Ghân-buri-Ghân and an army of 7000 Drúedain warriors. However, during the heavy battle at the Pelennor Fields, Halbarad, Elladrien, and Pelisor had fallen in the battle until Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arrived the day with 30,000 Oathbreakers and 1030 Ents led by Treebeard. After Halbarad's death, Aragorn took his place as leader of the company and would lead 1000 Rangers to the Black Gate while the rest stayed behind to defend the borders of Gondor. Category:Dúnedain Category:Organizations